


Unconventional Heroes

by SavannahAshley78



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the olmpians
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavannahAshley78/pseuds/SavannahAshley78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherever you go at camp half blood. Someone is always talking about the child of Poseidon who saved the world twice. Or that one girl from the Athena cabin who helped him save the world. The one child of Aphrodite that proved herself more than just a pretty face. The hot son of Zeus. And the not so violent son of mars.   </p><p> </p><p>But have you ever heard of that one kid from the Hecate cabin that saved the world from the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>The quiet but deadly child of nemesis that could make people see their worst fear or time in life just by looking them in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The Hermes spawn that seemed to be just another normal spawn of Hermes but was actually much more then anyone could ever think. </p><p>The Apollo kid that could shoot an arrow with his feet and still get a perfect shot. </p><p>The shy child of Demeter that no one thought that the girl who read books and wore pastels would choke a crow with flowers. </p><p> </p><p>And last but definitely not least is the different and weird kid from the Dionysus cabin. That showed everyone that kindness kills.</p><p>Separate they are nothing but together they are strong. </p><p>And this is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Heroes

Wherever you go at camp half blood. Someone is always talking about the child of Poseidon who saved the world twice. Or that one girl from the Athena cabin who helped him save the world. The one child of Aphrodite that proved herself more than just a pretty face. The hot son of Zeus. And the not so violent son of mars. 

 

But have you ever heard of that one kid from the Hecate cabin that saved the world from the darkness.

 

The quiet but deadly child of nemesis that could make people see their worst fear or time in life just by looking them in the eyes.

 

The Hermes spawn that seemed to be just another normal spawn of Hermes but was actually much more then anyone could ever think. 

The Apollo kid that could shoot an arrow with his feet and still get a perfect shot. 

The shy child of Demeter that no one thought that the girl who read books and wore pastels would choke a crow with flowers. 

 

And last but definitely not least is the different and weird kid from the Dionysus cabin. That showed everyone that kindness kills.

Separate they are nothing but together they are strong. 

And this is their story.


End file.
